


Jak starym gratem zajechać na koncert

by cap_n_avengers



Series: Gruszkowa królewna [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve i Bucky podróżują po Europie, i trafiają na koncert
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym jak Steve i Bucky trafili na koncert Divlje Jagode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak starym gratem zajechać na koncert

**Author's Note:**

> Niebetowane

\- Boże, głupku, jak jeździsz! - krzyknął Steve. - I gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?! To w ogóle jeszcze Europa?  
\- Nie tej, Syberia w Rosji - warknął Bucky.  
\- I czyj to był w ogóle pomysł, żeby jechać do Europy?!  
\- Twój - westchnął brunet i Rogers już miał coś powiedzieć, ale przypomniało mu się, że Barnes miał rację i wolał się nie odzywać, żeby nie dostać zjebki. Chociaż gdyby to był pomysł Bucky'ego, na pewno dałby mu zjebkę. I to porządną. Ale może lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Może brunet go nie zjebie za super pomysł pod tytułem "wybierzmy się do Europy i tam podróżujemy autem".  
\- I co to w ogóle jest za grat? - warknął nagle Bucky. - Gratuluję pomysłodawcy pomysłu, żeby jechać Sieną z '98.  
\- To był akurat twój pomysł - wtrącił cicho Steve.  
\- Och - powiedział tylko Bucky i jechali dalej w milczeniu przez kilka minut, dopóki znowu się nie odezwał. - Może sprawdź mapę, odpal GPSa, cokolwiek? W końcu ja prowadzę, więc nie mam jak.  
\- Mapę? Niby jak mam z mapy ogarnąć, gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- No to mówię, GPSa. Steve, proszę cię. Przestań być taką siermieńgą jeśli chodzi o technologię.  
\- Ja nie... - próbował się bronić, ale zamilkł, kiedy Buck spojrzał na niego z miną 'ja cię proszę, za dobrze cię znam, pozdrawiam'.  
\- Po prostu odpal tego GPSa, jestem zmęczony tym błądzeniem.  
Kiedy urządzenie w końcu, po jakiejś pół godzinie proszenia i gróźb ze strony blondyna oraz cichego załamania wewnętrznego ze strony bruneta, zostało odpalone, udało im się dowiedzieć, gdzie są.  
\- Że co? Jesteśmy w Bośni i Hercegowiny?! Gdzie to w ogóle jest?!  
\- Dawna Jugosławia - odpowiedział ze spokojem Bucky. - Przydałaby ci się aktualizacja mózgu - dodał, przez co Steve się obraził i obrócił głowę do szyby, udając, że widok za oknem jest bardzo interesujący. Nawet jeśli widział głównie ciemność.  
\- Oj no nie złość się tak. Upiekę ci w końcu to ciasto.  
\- Jesień przyszła, gruszek już nie ma.  
Bucky przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dopiero początek jesieni. Zresztą hej, kalendarzowa jesień dopiero za kilka dni.  
\- Na żadne wyprawy gruszkowe się nie wybieram - odparł od razu Rogers.  
\- No weź. Nawet jak cię gruszkowa królewna ładnie poprosi?- Nawet wtedy.- A jak obieca swoją rękę i połowę królestwa?  
\- Masz na myśli gałąź i pół drzewa? - zapytał, obracając się w jego stronę. - Nie, dzięki.  
\- Nie to nie. A potem i tak będzie 'daj ciasto'. Ale ja ci nie dam! Bo nie chciałeś pomóc królewnie w opałach nawet za pół drzewa i gałąź! Yyy to znaczy... za pół królestwa i swoją rękę.  
Steve zachichotał.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Zgadzam się pomóc. Za darmo.  
\- Wohoho. Wielki pan i łaskawca.  
\- Nie przerywaj. Chociaż jakby królewna dalej chciała dorzucić tę gałąź i pół drzewa... to znaczy, swoją rękę i pół królestwa, to w każdym razie ja bym się nie obraził - zamruczał i nachylił się, żeby pocałować Bucky'ego.  
\- Hej, bo przez ciebie spowoduję wypadek! - odezwał się brunet po szybkim pocałunku.  
\- Ta, chyba z powietrzem - Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Albo z tą muzyką, którą niesie powietrze - zauważył brunet.  
\- To jak, jedziemy sprawdzić co to za muzyka?  
\- Pewnie. Ale wiesz, to Bośnia i Hercegowina. Nie patrz się na mnie jak na debila, kiedy usłyszysz dziwne słowa.  
Po kilku minutach trafili na miejsce.  
\- Wowo, to koncert...  
\- No a czego się spodziewałeś.  
\- Daj mi dokończyć! - krzyknął podekscytowany brunet. - To koncert Divlje Jagode!!! O mój Boże, zawsze chciałem jechać na ich koncert. Nawet nie wiedziałem w sumie zbytnio, że jeszcze grają.  
Steve potrzebował chwili, żeby połączyć wątki.  
\- Więc mówisz mi właśnie, że słuchasz jakichś bitów z dawnej Jugosławii? - zapytał nieźle zdziwiony. Po Buckym spodziewałby się chyba wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. To było... no cóż, trzeba przyznać, trochę dziwne. Trochę bardzo dziwne.  
\- Chodź Steve!!! - krzyknął brunet.  
\- Ale my nie mamy biletu.  
\- Proszę. No to się jakoś może włamiemy, co? - Barnes zrobił oczy szczeniaczka. - Proooszę.  
\- O Boże. No zgoda - westchnął Steve i przewrócił oczami. - Tylko mi już nie marudź.  
\- Dziękuję! - krzyknął Bucky, rzucając się ze szczęścia na Steve'a, który prawie nie utrzymał równowagi. - Upiekę ci tyle ciasta, ile tylko zechcesz!  
\- Dobra, dobra - odpowiedział blondyn, dalej starając się nie zaliczyć gleby. - Trzymam cię za słowo - dodał i zaraz pomógł przedostać się brunetowi za ogrodzenie.  
Kiedy koncert się skończył, udało im się nawet jakimś cudem spotkać Divlje Jagode osobiście i podekscytowany Barnes zaczął gadać sobie z nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic w ich ojczystym języku.  
To on umie gadać po Bośniakowemu i Hercegowińskiemu, jakkolwiek to się nazywa?!, zastanawiał się blondyn. A naprawę myślał, że wiedział o nim wszystko.


End file.
